


That Fateful Night

by SteamChesh



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/M, Masquerade, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamChesh/pseuds/SteamChesh





	That Fateful Night

It was the night of the masquerade. His birthday, naturally. All were invited, not because he had the wealth (though he certainly did) but because they were his subjects and they were not going go miss his birthday. He had everything he ever wanted, or if he didn’t have what he wanted, he took it. It all belonged to him by right.

All manners of men and women adorned his halls, deep blue dresses and black velvet dresses. None of the colors escaped his crimson conquering gaze.

Thankfully he had the strength to stand and observe the Vesuvian populace, at least all those who attended. The white goat mask adorned on his face, quite evident who he was, even beneath the mask, as if the gold arm and fur cloak wasn’t enough.

They bowed, gave a toast to him on his birthday, wished him a long life and blah blah blah. It was rather boorish and he was infuriated with noone interesting showing up. Asra of course, was easy to spot with his white hair and rather standard outfit. All of the powers of the world at his disposal and he doesn’t bother to make himself look decent?

It was insulting! There was no way the magician would get away with this.

But a sound hit his ears and it made something bang in his chest. A woman’s laughter. Not Nadia’s, of course, Lucio could tell that woman’s laughter from a mile away- especially when the woman had a few glasses. But no, no. This was someone new, and the count was bound to find out who that melodious laughter belonged to.

Deep raven locks, braided and interlaced with shining silver chain and glittering crystals. Eyes that were deceptive in color, iridescently changing from a periwinkle blue to a deep purple. Her mask just as ornate as her hair, wires interweaving with one another, perfectly forming to her high cheek bones, the bright, dangling crystals on the edges not daring to interfere with the brighter smile that was more infectious than the red plague.

He had heard her name on multiple lips of his guests, though even rumors didn’t dare to to her beauty any justice.

_Diana._

It had to be seen to be believed, and of course, tonight, above all nights, he wanted to posses such a beauty and lavish her with everything she desired… To have her in such a way that she would only ever want him, and she would never be harmed, hunted, or would want for anything else ever again.

Why he didn’t feel this way about his own wife, he didn’t care. The only thing he wanted, was to feel her soft form beneath his grip and satiate the sudden craving for her sweet flesh. To hear her voice call his name, over and over.

Lucio quickly looked in the mirror, moving his head this way, and that, making sure that even beneath the mask, he was perfect.

And whether by her ambiant magic, or sheer will, the Count seemed to feel better and better.

Of course she was dancing with the doctor. The long and ornate bird beak was easy to spot, and the rather dark colors he wore made him stick out like a sore thumb; but it was all part of Devorak’s charm. Julian was still slightly clumsy, but she seemed patient with him, before the dance finished, and gave another one of those soft chuckles that made his blood pump faster.

Lucio, when he saw something he wanted, was not a patient man. But more than that, he and Asra connected gazes, and Lucio felt a smirk tug at his lips as he not so gently tapped on Julian’s shoulder.

“I’m cutting in.” Lucio barely suppressed a growl before straightening his posture, allowing Julian to say a short good bye and kiss the back of the woman’s hand.

“What kind of man would I be to not let the birthday man dance with one of the most beautiful women here.” Julian smirked, stepping away with a dramatic bow.

“He isn’t wrong.” The Count murmured, taking the crystal witch’s white gloved hand, staring into those iridescent hues as he pulled her close, his human arm wrapping around her waist and resting at the base of her spine.

He felt her shiver beneath his grip, smelled the sweet and dainty perfume that she put on for the occasion. Just. For. Him.

“Sorry?” Diana questioned, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, and taking a gentle grip with his golden prosthetic.

Then the music began and it felt as if this was a song meant for them. A song meant to drown everyone else out. A song to stop the rest of the world in their place. Lucio would engrain this moment into his memory.

“You’re very beautiful.” He clarified, looking into those shining hues, “And you deserve the entire world.”

She laughed, just loudly enough for him to hear, and to see a blush drape across her cheeks.

“Do you say that to all of the women you meet?” The woman asked, her deep red lips into the barest of smirks, as if he was so easily seen through.

“Did you see me dance with any other woman here?” Lucio rebuttled, a dark eyebrow rising and his smirk growing when hers fell.

Her twirled the woman around and pulled her back into his chest, perhaps harder than he needed to, but there was a closeness that he wanted to fulfill. A craving for the skin that he smelled when she was so close.

“You deserve everything anyone can ever give you.” Lucio repeated, again moving in tandem with her once again so close to him. He could practically feel her heartbeat through the dark purple dress she wore. The crystalline choker making her neck entirely too delectable.

“I can give you anything you desire.” The Count repeated, “Anything at all… Just name it.”

“Count, if I didn’t know better… I might say you’re pr-”

The dance floor had gone quiet, all had melted away, and although he wanted to hear the rest of her sentence, the prospect of her lips was all the more interesting, tantalising him to a point where he couldn’t resist. His lips collided with hers and he cupped both sides of her face so gently, as if the porcelain skin would shatter if too much pressure were placed upon it.

“Dispel whatever rumors you have heard, Diana.” Lucio murmured, barely parting from her lips, “I want to be given the chance to show you what a good man is.”


End file.
